Kamen Riders' Extra Final Forms
Kamen Riders sometimes possess a stronger or alternate version of their Final Form or gain a new final form when they lose their original one. Fourze and Wizard notably evolved their final forms twice over, first in their Summer Movie, and again in the Movie War film with their successor, making them the only Riders with Extra Extra Final Forms in addition to Kuuga's S.I.C. Hero Saga-exclusive Super Rising Ultimate Form. Kiva, Decade, and Double also have two Extra Final Forms, but they are seperate from each other. There are a few rare cases where secondary Riders have achieved Extra Final Forms of their own, such as Mach Chaser and Cross-Z Evol. Kamen Rider Kuuga Kuuga= *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Rising Ultimate (evolution of Ultimate Form) **Super Rising Ultimate (evolution of Rising Ultimate, S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) 01-2.png|Kuuga Rising Ultimate Super_Rising_Ultimate.jpg|Kuuga Super Rising Ultimate Kamen Rider G3 **Kamen Rider G3-X ***Kamen Rider G4-X (G3-X reinforced with G4, S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) 1208070034ac8145c789c7cc74.jpg|G4-X Kamen Rider Blade Garren= *Kamen Rider Garren **King Form (S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) Garren King.PNG|Garren King Form Kamen Rider Den-O Den-O= *Kamen Rider Den-O **Super Climax Form (combination of Climax Form & Wing Form) DEN.png|Den-O Super Climax Form Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva= *Kamen Rider Kiva **DoGaBaKi Emperor Form (combination of DoGaBaKi Form & Emperor Form, Hyper Battle DVD exclusive) DoGaki.JPG|Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Form Kamen Rider Decade Decade= *Kamen Rider Decade **Strongest Complete Form (upgraded from Complete Form) Img_34.jpg|Decade Strongest Complete Form (Version 1) Strongest Complete Form.jpg|Decade Strongest Complete Form (Version 2) Decao.png|Decade Strongest Complete Form (Version 3) Kamen Rider W Double= *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJokerGoldXtreme (evolution of CycloneJokerXtreme) KamenRiderDoubleCycloneJokerGoldExtremeForm.jpg|Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme |-| Accel= *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Booster Kamen_Rider_Accel_Booster_Form.jpg|Accel Booster Kamen Rider OOO OOO= *Kamen Rider OOO **Super Tatoba Combo (evolution of Tatoba Combo) 12.png|OOO Super Tatoba Combo |-| Birth= *Kamen Rider Birth **Rebirth (S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) KamenRiderRebirth.jpg|Rebirth Kamen Rider Fourze Fourze= *Kamen Rider Fourze **Meteor Fusion States (combination of Fourze Cosmic States & Meteor Storm, movie exclusive) ***Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States (combination of Fourze Cosmic States, Meteor Storm, & Nadeshiko, movie exclusive) Fourze-ar-meteorfusionstates.jpg|Fourze Meteor Fusion States 4zemeteornadeshikofusion.png|Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Kamen Rider Wizard Wizard= *Kamen Rider Wizard **Infinity Dragon (evolution of All Dragon with a conjunction to Infinity Style, movie exclusive) ***Infinity Dragon Gold (evolution of Infinity Dragon via fusion of Hope Ring's powers) Wizard_id.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon Wizard_Infinity_All_Dragon_Gold.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon Gold Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Special (combination of present Drive & future Drive, alternatively combination of all Types) TYPE-SPECIAL.png|Type Special |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Kamen Rider Mach Chaser (evolution of Chaser Mach, V-Cinema exclusive) MACHCHASER.png|Mach Chaser Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Tenkatoitsu Damashii (evolution of Nobunaga Damashii, movie exclusive). Ghost Tenkatoitsu Damashii.jpg|Ghost Tenkatoitsu Damashii |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Kamen Rider Sin Specter (V-Cinema exclusive) Sin_Specter.jpg|Sin Specter Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Level X (V-Cinema exclusive) LAZER_X.png|Lazer Level X |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 (V-Cinema exclusive) Kamen_rider_genm_god_maximum_gamer_render_by_zer0stylinx-dbui3jj.png|Genm God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 Kamen Rider Build Build= *Kamen Rider Build **Cross-ZBuild Form (combination of Build, Cross-Z and Genius Form, movie exclusive) CROSS-ZBUILD_FORM.png|Build Cross-ZBuild Form |-| Cross-Z= *Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Kamen Rider Cross-Z Evol (Combination of Cross-Z and Evol, V-Cinext exclusive) KR-Cross-Z Evol.png|Cross-Z Evol Category:Rider Forms